Babies
by Nettle-Inis
Summary: Finchel Week 2014 Even that time she decided to go into an auditorium but she didn't found it empty . Sitting on the edge of the stage there was a boy of his age.


**Finchel Week 2014 – Day**** 2 – Babies**

Rachel had planned every moment of her life since she was born .

she had a room full of photos of Barbra Streisand , trophies and golden stars.

she would entered into a fantastic and prestigious school in New York and if someone had teased she would have looked forward. she did not need anyone, or at least that was what she believed .

When a guy 's 6th year had dropped the books on the first day of school and had called her Nosey , the tears had come in her eyes but she pulled ahead , not wanting anyone to see her cry .

she had gone to seek refuge in the auditorium.

"I will be a Star. I do not need anyone because no one here is able to appreciate my talent. "

she said softly before getting up and back into the building .

The next day she went to Noah Puckerman , because she knew him from the temple , and she hoped that he would be kind to her .

The boy , however, had snubbed her with a ... " Just because our parents know each other does not mean that I have to know you. You are talking too much and irritating " And he was gone , laughing and giving her a shove .

Even that time she decided to go into an auditorium but she didn't found it empty .

Sitting on the edge of the stage there was a boy of his age.

She had seen him with Noah at lunch. He had launched an air of curiosity and then had followed his friend outside the canteen after Noah gave her a shove .

She felt betrayed by the room .

That was his place, his stage, and now another person had found her happy place .

He was about to leave when she saw the face of the child.

He had sad eyes and looked at the audience without observing it seriously.

" Why are you here ? " Asked the little girl making him jump .

He looked as if he had been caught stealing a car.

" What are you doing here ? " Asked worriedly looking around, as if to make sure they were alone.

" I should do to you this question. " She said approaching

" When I'm sad I like to sit in the middle of the music, and my mom said that an auditorium is a place full of music, so I came here, but there is no music "

she smiled

" I can create music. I am a great singer and one day I will go to Broadway and become famous and I will not be in this gray city without art . "

" can i go on Broadway with you when you go there ? "

He said, not knowing what it was Broadway , but wanting desperately to get away from that city.

She nodded happily the proposal.

" I will be a singer and you will come to see each of my show, right?"

he smiled

" If you bring the music in an auditorium I will come with pleasure "

"What are you two doing here?"

Said a voice behind them that did scare the two children

The two boys turned and found Ms Holiday, who taught mathematics by replacing a teacher who was on maternity leave, who looked at them with a mock reproach.

"Go immediately in the classroom, boys, this is not a place for children of your age. You could get hurt. "

The male took the hand of the girl of whom did not even know the name and ran away from the auditorium before he could get some other teacher.

Xxx

A ten years older Rachel was alone at the station, waiting for the train , looking nervously at the clock that had given her parents for graduation.

Moments laters heard a whistle in the distance and just as the train arrived he heard the voice of a boy behind her.

"Hey ! "

He said a guy coming out of breath at his side.

She smiled with relief .

"Why did you took so long , a minute later and we would risked missing the train because of your head. "

He smiled guilty before lowering his head and give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

" I'm sorry, my mother would not let me go. " He said, smiling sheepishly for the overprotective attitude of the woman. Fortunately Burt had helped him or he would not be released .

"Ready to go to Broadway , Rachel Berry? "

" Ready to go see each of my show , Finn Hudson ? "

She said , taking his hand and getting on the train that would take them to New York.

" I'm ready for a lifetime ! " He said.

English isn't my first language so If there is some mistakes, I'm sorry xD

This history take part in the Finchel week organized by Marta, Marisa and Sofia.

Link here for the informative page


End file.
